1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lighting system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a lighting system for safely facilitating the hanging of outdoor holiday lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although striking to look at, strung lights are not without their drawbacks. Specifically, hanging strands of outdoor holiday lights can be a difficult task. Standing atop a tall ladder and attempting to secure the lights to the trim of one's roof can be both awkward and exhausting. Trying to wrap the light strands around a home's rainspouts or trim, only to have the lights slip and hang unattractively takes the fun out of decorating. Because getting the lights to stay in place can be so difficult, this part of decorating can take a great amount of time.